I don't care what you are, you'll always be mine
by theMCRgirl17
Summary: VAMPIRE FRERARD! Gerard moves to NJ and meets vampire Frank. :D Read please. R/R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OHMYFRANKINGEE! VAMPIRE FRERARD :D wow. Finally got around to starting this… well, lets just see how it goes, shall we? ENJOY! AND R/R PLEASE!

**Gerard's POV**

So this was really it. I would never see Chicago again. I was finally going back to New Jersey, and leaving Chicago. I had lived in NJ when Mikey, my little brother, and I were kids. Up until I was 13, and Mikey was about to turn 10. Dad says this is the last time we'll ever move too. I mean, it'll be nice not to move again, but I've been in Chicago for 4 years and already made good friends. Okay, scratch that, ONE good friend. Bert. We were, the kind of people… that no one hung out with. Why? Well, lets see if you can guess. We were boyfriend and boyfriend. We broke up a few weeks ago, but that was the least of my problems at the moment. The biggest problem was thinking about all the people at Belleville that hated my guts. I was emo. I was gay. Why wouldn't they hate me? And just for that, I get the worst reputation. For being the gay emo kid who, instead of befriending, gets to be the stress reliever for everbody. Fun job, right? Ya. Good times. You know, I think I use too much sarcasm now… but then again, who doesn't. I also used to have a bad habit of cutting… hence the scars that are forever on my arms. I told Mikey a couple months ago to hide them and NEVER EVER leave me alone with them. Or else we would have a big blood stain on the floor. Not exactly the sight your mom would like to see when she comes home from a long day of work.

So anyways, we all piled into the car and dad was piling everything else into the truck. I watched as the house disappeared out of sight as we drove away. I couldn't get over the feeling that I would never see the permanent burn marks from past toaster incidents on the wall again, or my room that was completely dark. I almost cried because of it. I had grown so attached to that place, that it was hard to leave. I shrugged off the feeling and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**~*~TIME LAPSE~*~ **

"Boys? Wake up. We're home" My mom shook us awake. "Welcome to New Jersey." She grinned. I groaned and rubbed my eyes, as Mikey popped out of the car and ran inside with his boxes of stuff. He had some friends waiting for his arrival and he was excited to see them again.

Bob Bryar, Ray 'The Fro' Toro, and a girl that he has had a crush on forever named Alicia. I just _barely _remember her giving Mikey a "goodbye kiss" and he almost fell over with embarrassment. I had to carry him out to the car. Speaking of Mikey, I think he is probably the BEST kid brother a person could have. He didn't mind that I was gay or emo. Neither did my parents, thank god. He also is my only friend. We do almost everything together, which is why I'm still sane. But, like any other human being, he has his flaws… for example, he seems to have the abnormal habit of putting forks in toasters. Mom always tries to reassure us he'll grow out of it, but… oh he never will. Its been 6 years. Don't ask _how _ he got this obsession, but he did. I hope the one he marries can put up with buying a new toaster every week or so… Oh yes, and then there's the whole… uh, unicorn thing. All I can say is… that it's a phase, I guess you can call it. Mikey would kill me if I went into detail.

I grabbed my stuff from the truck and ran down the stairs to the basement, where my new room was. Or old room, is should say. We got our old house back. Yippee. Oh look, more sarcasm. Well, the room was pitch black, except for that small window that allowed a limited amout of sunlight in the room, which I had no problem with.

"GERARD! COME UPSTAIRS PLEASE!" my dad called. I ran up the stairs and sat at the table with everyone else, meaning me, my dad, my mom and Mikey.

"So boys. About school." He said. My stomach did flip flops. _ Please don't say Belleville.. PLEASE DON'T SAY BELLEVILLE… _

"You're attending BelleVille. You're old school Gerard." Mom smiled at me.  
I forced a smile back.  
"Heh… yay…" I said sarcastically.

Crap.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; okay, ya, here's Chapter 2! :D Frank's Pov. So, ya, enjoy. OH BTW: I'm gonna be mixing the "eras" so Gerard has his short black hair and Frank has his revenge hair J just thought I should let ya know.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own MCR. If I did, I would be the happiest person ever and I probably wouldn't be writing these. All I own are the headphones I'm using to listen to Helena, and the gum I have in my pocket.

**Frank's POV **

Another night in New Jersey. Perfect place for a person like me. People wandering aimlessly, unknowing they are our next unsuspecting victim of the night. We lurk in the dark, waiting for them to walk by and sink our fangs into them. Sometimes I regret leaving the house that night, 2 years ago. 2 years… has it already been that long? 2 years since I was bitten by it? My hand moved up towards my neck and my fingers ran over two small bite marks that were on the side of my neck. I shivered.

I was walking back home, on the wet sidewalk. It had just finished raining a couple minutes ago.

"HEY FREAK IERO!" someone shouted from behind me. "OVER HERE!" I turned, only to get hit with something. I don't remember what it was, all I remember is hissing at the person, who I made out to be a jock from school, and launching myself at him. He screamed (which was very high pitched) and ran.

"Its Frank Iero." I snarled and turned to go home. If I wasn't in a bad mood, I would've sunk my fangs into him, but lucky for him, this wasn't my day. I just wanted to go home and sleep.

It was almost 11:30 by the time I got home. I opened the door, and the house was empty. My mom must have been in bed already. I quietly crept up the stairs and into my dark room. I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. The red 'X's over my eyes were starting to come off, and my hair was an absolute mess.

They just wouldn't leave me alone today. The principal didn't care. In fact, I think he ENJOYED seeing me in pain. I'm the only one of my… _kind _at Belleville. Luckily no one knew who, _or what, _I was. That would only make matters worse. Much worse. I sighed, and got into bed. I didn't care if I slept in my clothes. All I wanted was this day to be over.

**_~*~TIME LAPSE~*~ _**

"Frankie honey. Time to get up." My mom hollered from the kitchen. I groaned and walked down the stairs like a zombie. My mom took one look at me and frowned. My clothes had some bloodstains on them. She sighed and shook her head.

"School? Or were you hungry last night." She looked me dead in the eye, and I nodded.  
"second one…" I looked at the ground. My mom knew what had happened. She didn't like the idea of having a vampire as a child, but she didn't hate me for it. It wasn't even my fault. She still loved me. I looked up.

"Go get dressed. I'm making pancakes." She turned back to the frying pan. I could tell she was crying, but I obeyed and cleaned myself up. I took a quick shower, put on a pair of ripped black skinnies, and my black misfits hoodie and ran down the stairs. My mom had a stack of pancakes on the table for me, and a cup of coffee freshly poured. I smiled.  
"Thanks mom." I hugged her, and she hugged me back.

I ate my breakfast, and walked out the door. Still craving one small addition to my morning. As if on cue, a stranger wandered by, looking extremely drunk. I didn't care, so I tip toed behind him, ready to strike, but I forgot I was in my front lawn.

"FRANK ANTHONEY IERO!" My mom shrieked from the screen door. I shrank back, and the drunk guy walked away, or more like stumbled away. I looked at my mom's pale face. She really really hated blood, and the fact that her 15 year old son feeds on it doesn't make her life much easier.

"Uh… sorry?" I shrugged and sped away as fast I could, which was pretty fast seeing as I was a vampire. I reached the school yard, and sat on the bench, not going inside. I knew I would have some _presents _waiting for me. I sat there for a couple of minutes, until someone caught my eye. Two teenage boys walked by. One was tall, and short black hair, and the other was slightly shorter and had dark brown hair, with glasses. The taller one had beautiful hazel eyes, and I didn't even notice I was staring until he looked over. He pointed me out to the the shorter one and they walked over.

"Uh, hi." I said. They looked at me. The taller one looked familiar. And he seemed to recognize me from somewhere too, because we both stared at each other wide eyed until he broke the silence.

"Frank? Frank Iero?" He looked shocked. Why? I wasn't that important, was I?

I nodded. "Oh my god… I'm screwed. Mikey, I told you!" He said to the brunette.

"Gerard, its fine. I don't think he even remembers you!" he calmed the taller one, Gerard. Wait, did he just say Gerard? I looked up at them.

"Is your last name Way?" I asked. He cringed and nodded.

"Or as some knew me as Gay Way…"

"Oh My God! I remember you!" I didn't even notice I was grinning, and jumping. Why was I jumping?

"OH LOOK! FREAK IERO GOT HIMSELF A BOYFRIEND! AND ITS OUR OLD PAL GAY WAY! " I turned to see the jocks laughing at us as they walked in the school. I mumbled some curse words under my breath. Gerard looked at me funny.  
"Aren't you still, you know, popular? I remember you were one of the people who always picked on me." A slight smile spread across his face.

I nodded. "Ya, I was, but not anymore. Not after that incident." I frowned and stared at the ground, as my hand once again found its way up to the scars on my neck.

"what incident?"

"Uh, I may of kissed my boyfriend, and it _may _of gotten on video and on the internet. I should've known he was up to something. At least he's out of my life for good."

Gerard frowned when I said boyfriend, but seemed to perk up once I said he was gone. Thats odd. Well, not as odd as being a 15 year old vampire, but odd.

A/N: dumb place to end. I know. BUT IMMA GETTING KICKED OUT OF THE COMPUTER LAB! Dang kids…. Oh well. untill next time…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N; Well hello again. I had this written out days ago, but I was to lazy to turn on the computer _ haha, ya. So, Review! :D

**Gerard's POV**

Frank Iero was gay? And he has a boyfriend too. Dang.

"…I'm glad he's out of my life!"

But now that he's gone… that means he single!

"So… why are you here? I thought you moved to Chicago." He asked.

"Oh, ya, well, we moved back! Yippee…" I replied. Frank thought for a moment and put out his hand.

"Here, let me see your schedule. I wanna see what classes we have together."

I placed the schedule in his hand. As he looked at it, I studied him. He looked a lot different now. His skin was so pale, he could blend in with snow, and his eyes, which were still hazel, were almost glowing… Over his eyes he had drawn red 'X's and his hair was short and blonde on the side, and had long black hair covering his left eye.

"huh, we have the same classes together." Frank finally said.

"What? Are you serious?" I was shocked.

"Yep. Even our free period!"

Mikey, who I completely forgot was here, finally said something.  
"Okay, I'm going to 1st period. I don't know about you guys, but I don't wanna be late!"

As he turned away I immediately began to blush. Frank and I had the same classes together. Every single day.

**Frank's POV**

As soon as Mikey left, there was a brief awkward silence. Okay, not brief, it was very long. Too long for that matter. It carried on until I decided it was time to break the silence.

"So, Gerard, wanna skip today?" He looked up from the ground and smiled.  
"Gladly! We can go to my house." He said. I nodded, and followed him. It was almost October, and I was starting to get cold, so I decided to zip up my Misfits hoodie.

It was about a ten minute walk to his house. Gerard led me inside, and sat down on the couch. I looked around the quiet house.

"Aren't your parents home?" I asked. Gerard shook his head.

"Nope. Both got full time jobs." He picked up the TV remote and turned the TV on to a Misfits music video.

"I LOVE THE MISFITS!" I hadn't even realized I said that out loud until Gerard turned to me and grinned.  
"Nooo REALLY?" He said sarcastically and laughed. I laughed with him. I guess it was obvious. I had been singing some of their songs on the way over here, and was wearing a Misfits hoodie after all. I sat down beside him as he decided to flip through the channels.

"…soap opera…stupid crap….programming crap…PBS crap… soap opera crap… crap…crap… crap…" He muttered as he changed channels.

"Uh, why do you guys have PBS?" I raised an eyebrow. Gerard froze.

"Um, Mikey kind of watches it when nothing else is on…" I couldn't help but smile a little. I could just imagine Mikey watching Arthur, and I just noticed the Scooby doo cases on the floor.

"Are those Mikey's too?" I laughed. Gerard shook his head.  
"Nope, 7 year old cousins'."

"wow. They have better taste then Mikey." We both laughed and started to talk over the Smashing Pumpkins CD he had put in for about an hour or two. Until Gerard stood up.

"So, Frank. You hungry?" He said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Uh sure I guess." I nodded. There was about 3 minutes of silence, until it was broken by the shattering of glass and Gerard wailing in pain. There was a distinct scent that I have smelled many times before. Crap. I ran to the kitchen and saw two broken plates. Gerard must have dropped them on accident. As my eyes scanned the room, I saw Gerard lying on the ground, clutching his foot. It had a large wound from a piece of glass, and it was covered in blood. My eyes shot open at the sight of the blood. I felt a burning sensation in my throat, and I knew what was going to happen next. I bolted and locked the bathroom door, hyperventilating. I relaxed and looked in the mirror. My eyes were already starting to lose their bright hazel color and were turning to a bright red instead. My fangs started to grow longer and sharper.

"Fraaaank!" I heard Gerard cry from the kitchen. I felt a pang of guilt as I heard him wail again. "FRAAAANK!" I couldn't just leave him out there. But I also couldn't let him see me like this. I frantically looked around, and grabbed a scarf and sunglasses. What they were doing in the bathroom, I have no idea… but I put them on anyways.

I rushed back to the kitchen.

"okay, I'm back."  
"Why are you wearing a scarf.."

"uh, the smell of blood makes me sick."  
"…and the sunglasses?"

"Just let me bandage your foot!" I snapped and Gerard obeyed. He winced as I carefully pulled out the glass and wrapped the cloth tightly around his wounded foot. I got my fingerless skeleton gloves covered blood. Great. Just great.

By the time I had cleaned everything up, I ran back to the bathroom and took off the scarf and glasses. My eyes had returned to the hazel color and the fangs were slowly sliding back in. I sighed in relief and calmly walked back out to the living room. But, I was stopped by a beautiful voice though.

"_late dawns and early sunsets…  
Just like my favorite scene…._

_Then holding hands and life was perfect_

_Just like up on the screen…"_

I heard a loud creak. Crap. I had stepped on a squeaky floor board, and Gerards head turned quickly over to me. If I wasn't a vampire, my face would be a bright red. All I could do was give a small smile and sheepish laugh.

"Was that you singing just now Gerard?" I asked, sitting down beside him.

"Nooo it wasn't me Frank. It was the wall! Of course it was me singing." There was that sarcasm of his again. Our eyes met for a brief 5 seconds and I felt like I was floating. His eyes were a beautiful hazel color. Gerard and I both blinked and realized what had happened and we both looked away immediately. As soon as I turned my head, I smiled and pulled a pillow over my lap. When I turned, I notice he had done the same. We looked at each other and laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gerard's POV**

****I began to sing as soon as Frank had gone to the bathroom. I took out some lyrics I had jotted down in a notebook during Science class. The notes creating a beautiful song and thats when I heard the creak. Someone was behind me in the hallway. I snapped my head around and saw Frank peering around the corner, in awe. How long had he been there? I quickly shoved the papers into my bag, before he saw them. He sheepishly came over and sat down.

"Was that you singing just now, Gerard?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Noooo it wasn't me Frank. It was the wall. Of course it was me!" I laughed. He smiled a bit. And for a few seconds, our eyes locked. I stared into his eyes, and I _swear _they were actually _glowing._ After realizing how awkward this was, I turned away and blushed instantly. I felt my face getting hot, and looked down, to see I was going hard. Great, just what I need. The first day back at Belleville, spent with the kid who always teased me at school every day, and this happens. I quickly pull a pillow over it and act like nothing happened, wishing it would go away. I looked back over at Frank, who was looking at the pillow. I laughed, noticing he had the same problem.

After calming down, Frank finally spoke up.

**Franks POV**

"Okay, whats in the bag Gerard." I asked. He stared at me.

"Nothing…" He looked at the floor. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the bag by force. "HEY! FRANK GIVE IT BACK!" He shouted. I laughed.

"Not yet." I pulled out the papers he stuffed in there. They were lyrics. The title on the page was  
_"EARLY SUNSETS OVER MONROEVILLE" _I started to hum what I had heard Gerard sing earlier, and an idea popped up into my head.

"So…I have a guitar. Its not with me, but my house isn't too far away." I lied. It was actually, like, 3 miles away. But I seemed to convince Gerard, and I promised to be back in about 5 - 10 minutes. I walked out the door, and walked a block or two, until I could be sure I wasn't in sight of any… _human. _I shivered. I didn't like calling people that. It made me feel like I was a different species, which I kind of was, but I just never liked it.

I finally took off, and ran in to my house and back to Gerard's house. With vampire speed, it took about 4 minutes minimum. I sat down on the couch beside Gerard again. He stared at the guitar.

"Gerard, this is Pansy." I smiled down at the beautiful instrument, stroking its neck. Gerard watched me as I began to play some starting notes, and he joined in with his voice. It was the best sound I had ever heard in my life. It felt like time itself had stopped.

"Frank… Frank?" Gerard was calling my name. It sounded distant. "FRANK!" He hit my shoulder.

"WHAT?" I shouted back. He was staring at me.

"The song ended 5 minutes ago…" I began to blush and opened my mouth to say something, but Mikey came in.  
"Hey guys. Assuming you ditched?" he asked as if he was used to seeing me here.

We both nodded. Mikey looked around, as soon as he caught sight of my guitar, he ran up to his room and came back with a bass. "I play bass!" He said with a grin.

Gerard grumbled and shook his head. "Mikey… not this again…"

Mikey pouted. "Oh c'mon Gerard! We can finally start this band! I even got a name! My Chemical Romance!" He smiled again. I nodded.  
"Not bad…" I looked at Gerard hopefully, and after a lot of coaxing, he gave in.

"Okay fine…" he managed to smile a bit. Mikey and I celebrated.

"Okay, I'll call Ray and Bob!" and Mikey ran up stairs with his phone.

_My Chemical Romance, _ I thought. _ I like that. _


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, so, is this Chapter 4 or 5… gosh… I need to keep track of this stuff. I'm listening to I'm Not Okay and other songs on my awesome MCR playlist and some BVB, watching Americas Got Talent, chatting on Facebook and this. Multi tasker, right? Okay, now let me figure out where I left of…

**Bob's POV **

It was a normal night. Chillin' at Toro's house, killing him at Guitar Hero, and getting killed at Halo. Than Mikey called, with some news. Yep. Pretty normal. Once he claimed he saw a vampire in an alley… as if! Vampires are just rumored to be in New Jersey. Seriously. Who believes that? Although that was back when we were, like, 6 I think? Ya, we've known each other forever! Time flies.  
"Yello…" I said, holding the phone in place with my shoulder as I continued to fail at Halo. Ray was laughing in victory.

"BOB! ITS MIKEY!"

"Ya, I know. Its called Caller ID. Whats the news now?" I asked.

"Okay, you know that band we always wanted to start…" He began and I immediately paused the game.

"I'm listening…"

"My Chemical Romance is a go." I could tell he was grinning and I couldn't help but smile too. Ray scowled.  
"BOB! WHAT WAS THAT FOR? I WAS ABOUT TO WHIP YOUR-" I stopped him.  
"SHHH! Okay, tomorrow works. Bye." I hung up and smiled at Ray. "So Ray, still got that guitar lying around here?" Ray looked at me in shock for a split second, and immediately grinned.

**Mikey's POV**

*beep beep beep* my alarm clock rang in my ear. I sat up and smiled. _Saturday. Bob and Ray should be here soon. _ I thought as I got dressed and ran down the stairs. Gerard and Frank were spread out on the couch, and I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of them sleeping on top of each other. They've only been friends for a day and look what happens. I tip toed to the couch and shook Frank, who jumped.  
"I DIDN'T EAT THE COOKIE I PROMISE!" He yelled. I giggled. Frank looked around and saw he was on top of Gerard and let out a yelp and scurried to the chair, causing Gerard to stir. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked down at his shirt, widening his eyes at bite marks.  
"Who was chewing on my shirt?" Then he saw Frank curled up in a ball, on the chair.

"FRANK! Ugh, Mikey, take my shirt please, I'll go change." He grumbled and threw the shirt in my face, now shirtless. I opened my mouth to protest, but Gerard was already gone, leaving Frank, now in a daze, and I alone. I sighed and went to throw the shirt in the wash, and noticed two small holes where the bite marks were. The other teeth marks were normal but two had punctured small holes in the fabric. I looked around the corner, back at Frank, who was staring at the floor, not moving at all. I followed his gaze, and saw that the carpets had not been cleaned at all since we moved. The thing significant about that carpet was a blood stain from back when Gerard had a problem with cutting. Frank sat motionless, and I just barely saw him lick his lips briefly. Maybe he was… No. I shook my head to erase the thought. When I looked back at Frank, he was moving towards the door.

"I'll be right back… I'm hungry…" He said blankly, grabbing his black hoodie.

"We have food here food here Frank…" I looked at him with curiosity. He shook his head at me.

"No. No… I… I need something else. Thanks anyway. I shouldn't be long." He shut the door behind him, as Gerard walked in, wearing a clean shirt.

"Hey, where's he going?" He asked.

"Wish I knew. He's hungry but he said he needs something else. Whatever that is." I shrugged, and Gerard walked back down to the basement. The thought came back to my head.

_Frank was… a vampire… a freakin vampire! _

**Frank's POV**

I jumped. Mikey stood above me giggling. I raised an eyebrow and looked down and saw Gerard underneath me. Holy crap! I was sleeping on top of Gerard. Okay, this was embarrassing. I scrambled to the nearest chair and stared as Gerard sat up.

"Who was chewing on my shirt?" He exclaimed as he looked down. I was lucky I couldn't blush, but as looked at the shirt I released I had actually left small holes with my fangs. I covered my mouth and stared at the floor, praying they wouldn't see the marks.

Gerard groaned when he saw me. "FRANK! Ugh, Mikey, take my shirt please, I'll go change." He tossed the shirt at Mikey, who obviously had no say in this, what so ever. Mikey sighed and walked down the hallway, to put it in the laundry, but I heard him stop midway. I heard him give a little gasp and he came back and looked at me. I shifted my eyes quickly and saw a big red stain. A blood stain on the carpet. My eyes got wide and I froze, fighting the urge. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mikey staring at me still. I stood up and grabbed my hoodie.

"I'll be right back… I'm hungry…" I said, still anxious. This wasn't good at all.

"We have food here Frank…" I looked at Mikey and shook my head.  
"No. No…I…I need something else. Thanks anyway." I squeaked, trying my best to hide the fangs that were about to slide out any second. And with that, I left the Way household for food. My food.

Then I saw Bob Bryar, and Ray Toro, I knew them from school. They're pretty cool actually. They were walking the opposite direction, Bob holding his drumsticks, and Ray with a guitar. I forgot they were coming over today to get that band together.

"Hey Frank. Aren't you coming to our first ever band meeting?" Bob asked as I passed.  
"Ya, I just… have to go get something first. I'll be there in a few minutes. Don't wait for me, its fine." I said, and kept walking. They continued to the house.

As I walked, I sniffed the air, hoping to catch a scent of blood in the air, so I wouldn't have to actually kill anyone. Just clean up a wound or something. I may be a vampire, but I'm not into the whole _killing _thing. If I'm lucky, I won't dig my fangs in long enough to actually _kill _them, just turn them into a vampire too. Ugh. Blood. That's all I needed right now, was blood. I continued to look around, and a person. I couldn't tell who it was, seeing as they were not facing me. I saw that it was girl, around the age… 14 I think, and long black and red hair. She had a personalized dark purple hoodie, that said "Rayne" on the back in big white letters. I tip toed over to her, and she whirled around. She opened her mouth to scream, but I stopped her by attaching my fangs to her neck. Remembering about the band meeting, I let go. I took a good look at her, to make sure she was still alive. There was still life in her hazel green eyes, which were slowly starting to turn red. Good. That meant she wasn't dead.

I noticed that next to her, was a camera. She must have taken a picture when she saw me. That meant I was in the picture. But I had not time to take care of that, I left in a flash and in no time was back outside Gerard and Mikey's house. After double checking for no signs of blood, I opened the door and stepped inside.

"Uh, Hey guys!"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, ya, my friend kept pressuring me to write this -_- THANKS RAYNE! I LOVE YOU TOO! haha. So, ya. Here you go. Chapter 6.

**Raynes POV**

****Finally got away. Finally. Probably wondering where i got away from? Well, my mom made me do this stupid tutoring thing on Saturdays, because apparently I'm failing Biology. But, luckily I managed to slip away when the teacher wasn't in the room. Aimlessly I wandered around New Jersey, not really sure about my whereabouts, and managed to find my way in an alley. I looked around. I was alone, and I decided it was a peaceful place to be, so i sat down and pulled out my iPod, starting a random playlist. Eventually, I got bored, and decided to mess around with my camera. There was nothing better do to here. So, I just randomly started taking pictures. Of myself. Nothing else to take pictures of. I just sat there, snapping photos of myself, until I spotted something in one that caught my eye. It was someone. I could barely make out his face, but half of it was covered by his black hair and his hood was up. I turned around and before I could let out a sharp scream, he bit my neck. There was brief, sharp pain that shot through my body, and then I went numb. Was I dying? Was this the end of my life? But before long, I felt him release me from his grip. My vision was blurry and I felt blood dripping down my neck. Painfully, I turned my head, and saw the boy running away. I was left alone, lying in an alley all by myself, possibly bleeding to death.

**Gerards POV**

****Frank burst in the door right as Mikey told us his suspicions. He was convinced that Frank was a vampire.

"Oh Mikes, not this again!" Bob groaned, and Frank froze.

"Uh, Hey guys!" He smiled weakly. He really looked worn out...

All of us stopped and stared at Frank, as if we were burning a hole through him. Frank slowly sat down beside Ray and looked at us.

"What did I do...?" He asked cautiously. Mikey folded his arms and began to pace.

"Frank Iero. We have reason to believe that-" Mikey started.

"IF THIS IS ABOUT THE COOKIES IT WASN'T ME!" He yelled. We all gave him odd looks.

"No...although thank you for admitting it, but we also believe you are a, vampire?" Mikey stopped pacing. Frank went wide eyed and I think he stopped breathing for a brief second...

"Wha- what?" he exclaimed.

"You heard me Frank! First there were the two holes in Gerard's shirt, then the blood stain, and running out of the house because you needed special food?"

I cut in. "You also ran when you saw all the blood from my foot yesterday..." I raised my foot to show everyone. We all stared at Frank, who stood up.

"YA! SO WHAT IF I AM!" He screamed at us and ran out of the house in tears. We all exchanged shocked and hurt looks. We never meant to hurt him at all or offend him. All we wanted was the truth.

**back to Rayne's POV **

****I woke up what i think was a couple hours later, back in the alley I had passed out in. I tried to sit up and I yelped, my neck erupted in horrible pain. I reached up and felt two tiny holes where the boy had bitten me. _ I always thought vampire existed... _ i thought.

A/N: OKAY! SRY I HAD TO END IT SO SOON! I GOTTA GO TO BED NOW! bye! :D


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: ya, chapter 7. I have no idea where this is going, but, ya. enjoy :P haha

**Rayne's POV**

Despite the pain, I managed to sit up all the way. My neck still burned, but it had stopped bleeding finally. As I sat there, recapping the last couple of hours, I slowly reached up and felt two fangs. I was a vampire. Then all of a sudden, I heard a soft weeping. I grimaced as i turned my head in the direction of the sound. There sat a boy wearing all black. Black ripped skinny jeans, black hoodie, black fingerless skeleton gloves, black sneakers and black hair.

"Hello...?" I croaked. My throat was surprisingly dry and the boys head shot up, causing his hood to fall. I noticed his hair wasn't all black. The sides were a different color, almost a blonde. And he had two smudged, red "x"s over his eyes. When he saw me, his eyes widened and he froze. What was wrong with him. The minute he sees me, hes worried. He almost looked scared... of me...

"Hey, I think I know you from somewhere. Don't you go to Belleville?" I asked. But he just shrank back into the corner.

I sighed and looked around me. My camera was about 2 feet away from where I was at the moment. Carefully I inched my way over, trying to move as little as possible, an grabbed it. When I looked up from the camera, he was staring at me still. Okay, now hes just freaking me out.

"Are you okay." I asked him. He shook his head, shaking the hair out of his eyes. Then i recognized him. "you? You're the one who attacked me!" I exclaimed, and he jumped.

"Hi...Rayne..."He whispered, looking up from the ground and giving a worried smile. I shook my head and began to back away slowly.

"No.. You did this to me. I'm leaving!" I shouted, and turned quickly, but his voice stopped me.

''I don't blame you for hating me too." He sounded so pathetic, that I started to feel a pang of guilt. I turned and saw he was crying again, but he tried not too. "I don't blame you for running away. My friends hate me now that they know what I am, my own mother says shes fine, but I know that she cries herself to sleep every night because her own son is a cold blooded, blood sucking murderer. My dad left me after he found out I was a vampire and says I'm nothing but a monster..." He paused to take a shaky breath. "I didn't believe him until I first saw what I had done to someone... I really am a monster.." He buried his face into his arms and cried softly. It was silent for a few seconds after that.

"Whats your name..." I asked walking towards him. He looked up.

"Frank Iero..." He began to look hopeful. I held out my hand to help him up, and he accepted my invitation happily. As he stood up he stuck his hands in his pockets and looked at me. "You know...I'm sorry. About..y'know..." He shifted his gaze to infront of him.

"What...Oh ya, this." I let my hand go up and touch the fangs that were still showing, as clear as day. "So, when do these go away..." Frank looked at the fangs.

"Oh, about a couple of minutes. Don't worry your eyes will be back to normal too."

"MY EYES! WHAT ABOUT MY EYES!" I screamed and whipped out my small pocket mirror. Sure enough my eyes were a bright red. I yelped and Frank threw his head back and laugh. "O, and I need to redye my hair... color suggestions?"

"Purple."

"Hm, not bad. Okay then. I have a scheduled appointment at the salon right up here." I pointed ahead of us. Frank nodded and I walked in.

"Hello, I'm here for my appointment?"  
"Ah yes. Rayne? One minute please."  
"Okay. Thank you." I said, and I saw frank at the window. He looked worried and he was pointing to his teeth and eyes. Crap. I forgot about the fangs and the red eyes. I looked in the mirror and they hadn't faded yet. Before I could do anything, the woman came back.

"Uh, Ma'am, are those fangs and red eyes?"  
"Ya, I'm being a teenage vampire for...a school play? Nice costume, right?" I laughed nervously.

"I'm impressed. Well, what do you want to do with your hair?"

"Dark purple" I grinned and she nodded.

_~*TIME LAPSE*~ _

I walked out, seeing Frank on a nearby bench, with my newly dyed purple hair falling into my eyes. Frank opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by some one.

"FRANK! OH MY GOSH FRANK!" I turned to see a tall skinny kid with glasses running towards us. He was kinda cute come to think of it... his light brown hair was straightened, which so adorable, he had beautiful hazel eyes and his glasses looked like they were about to fall off. I couldn't take my eyes off him...

**Mikey's POV **

"FRANK! OH MY GOSH FRANK!" I shouted across the parking lot. After we had left, I had been blamed for this and I was nominated to go find him. Actually, I was kinda glad I did, because standing next to him was a girl that looked about my age, with beautiful purple hair. She was wearing a purple hoodie, with small blood stains around the neck...

"Frank... please PLEASE tell me you weren't the one who bit her?" I pointed to the girl beside him and she looked down in embarrassment. Frank looked away. "Oh Frank..." I put my hand on my forehead.

"Oh no, its okay..." She smiled and looked right at me. Her hazel green eyes stared into mine.

"And who are you?" I smiled back.

"Rayne. What about you? Don't I get to know your name?" She laughed. Her laugh was perfect.

"What? Oh. I'm Mikey." I blushed and there was a long pause. It started to get awkward, which i just had to go and break. "Your eyes are really pretty." Rayne blinked and shook her dark purple bangs back over her eyes. Great going Mikey. And yet again there was another awkward pause, which this time Frank decided to break.  
"OKAY! I think thats enough awkwardness for one day... lets go home, shall we?" He got up and headed back home, and Rayne followed, leaving me, standing alone. It took me a while to process this, and I snapped back into reality.  
"HEY YOU GUYS! WAIT FOR- oh forget it... I'll walk by myself.." I mumbled. As soon as I reached the house, Rayne had passed out on the couch.

"OH MY GOSH RAYNE! IS SHE OKAY!" I frantically started to shout and pace, until Frank calmed me down.

"Dude. Shut up. This is a normal side effect of the whole vampire thingy... She'll wake up in... 3...2...1.." He counted on his fingers and sure enough Rayne shot up.

"Uh... Mikey? Why are you holding my hand..." She smirked and pointed down to her hand. I quickly pulled my hand away and blushed._ God, why did she have to be so darn cute? _I thought. Rayne seemed to notice i was yelling at myself in my head and giggled a little bit. She paused for a minute and looked at Frank. "I'm hungry... and I have a strange craving for blood.. eh.." She gagged. Frank looked at the ground. "Ya,well, you may wanna get used to it..." He laughed and looked back at Rayne, who was wide eyed for a second and then stood up and walked out the door.  
"I need some air..." and she shut the door.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: oh, hello there! yes, this is indeed chapter 8. And i am so bored, that I'm doing a quote of the day! So, quote of the day:

"Gerard and I made this pact a long time ago that if I wasn't married by 30 we would marry eachother... too bad I was." ~ FRANK IERO 3 why frank... why...  
ANYWHOOOO now go and read. ENJOY! AND THANK YOU TO MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! :D

**Ray's POV (i'm not gonna do a lot of Ray and Bob POV just so u know)**

Huh. Bob told me we were coming to get the band together, and it turns out to be a vampire get together of some sort. First Frank is a vampire and he runs out and comes back with some girl named Rayne, who he apparently bit and now shes a vampire and then SHE leaves in a mood. I think this is the worlds weirdest band meeting ever... Well there was that one when we were kids and Mikey started to write songs about unicorns and made Gerard sing them, but other then that... this is hands down the strangest.

"I'll go talk to her..." Frank stood up and walked outside where Rayne was sitting. A couple minutes later he came back and frowned, looking confused, at Mikey. "She wants to talk to you." And Mikey shot up.

"She does?" he squealed and as soon as he saw everyone staring at him, he cleared his throat. "I mean... uh, Okay." His cheeks turned a bright red and he ran out the door, almost stumbling. We all held back our laughs until he was gone.

An hour went by and they were still outside talking. Naturally I was getting bored, so I decided to... uh, experiment I believe the word is. I got up and walked around the house gathering the proper "supplies" and came back to the couch where Frank sat, staring at the wall. I grinned and pulled out a chain of garlic. Frank just sat there and stared at it for a moment.  
"Uh, Ray? Why do you have garlic hanging in front of my face...?" He raised an eyebrow and i pulled it back.

"uh... no reason..." I set that down and pulled out a small hand mirror. Vampires don't show up in mirrors. Everyone knows that! Quickly I whipped the mirror out in front of Frank and he sat up.  
"Mirror myth? Really? Thats kind of getting old." He sighed. Strike 2. Time for the final test. His reaction to the stake. I pulled out a stake I found in Gerards room (No surprise there, right?) and started to go towards his chest until he swatted my hand away with a great amount of force.

"Dude, What is your problem?" He scowled. "What am I, a lab rat too you? I may be a different species, but that doesn't mean I don't have a heart or a soul!" He shouted and stormed down to the basement. Gerard got up and followed him.  
"Don't move Toro. I'll take care of this one..." he called. Bob looked at me.

"Is it just me or do vampires get ticked off easily?"

"Vampires are moody." I nodded.

**Gerard's POV **

"Frank, wait!" I hollered down the basement stairs. I hope he knows that's where my bedroom is... "Frank..." I sighed. I walked into the dark room and saw Frank sitting on my bed, trying to blend in with the blackness. He did pretty well actually.

"Go away Gerard." He murmured from the corner of the bed. I shook my head and sat down beside him.

"No. Frank c'mon!" I punched him in the shoulder playfully. "Ray was just being Ray. Don't take it personally." I wrapped one arm around him and absentmindedly kissed him on the head softly. Frank stared at me and started to pout.  
"Gee..."

"Frankie..."

"Can I have another kiss..." He stuck his bottom lip and whimpered. I gave in.  
"Oh okay... just this once!" I connected are lips and our tongues moved in sync.

"GERARD! YOU DOWN THERE?" Bob shouted from upstairs. We pulled away at the same time and laughed.  
"Ya!" I called back and together Frank and I emerged from the basement.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay, here you go, chapter 9. A certain somebody wouldn't leave me alone, so here I am. Typing chapter 9. Enjoy. Reviews make me happy :D

**Mikey's POV **

"Uh, hey. Rayne..." I sat down beside her on the steps. She looked up at me. "Uh, whats wrong..?" I tried to get the conversation going, but she just stared at me.

"Mikey..." She whispered. "Mikey I don't know what to do..." Her eyes stared into mine for a second before she grabbed the back of my head and pressed her lips to mine. Quickly she pulled away and inched away from me.  
"I'm so so so sorry Mikey... I didn't know what I was thinking..." She buried her head in her hands.

"Rayne. Its okay. Really." I pulled her into a hug and she froze. "Now. Whats wrong? Is this whole vampire thing freaking you out or something? 'Cause Frank thinks it was his fault. Hes in there sulking right now." I laughed, hoping to at least get her to smile, but she still frowned.

"No... No its not his fault Mikey. Its you actually." She shook her head and stared at the ground. My eyes widened.  
"What did I do..."  
"You didn't do anything Mikey. Its just that...The moment I actually saw you..." She paused.  
"The moment you saw me... what happened?"

"I fell in love. There! I said it! I'm in love with Mr. Mikey Way!" She raised her arms in defeat and she looked away almost instantly.

"You...love me...?" I was in shock of here last sentence. "I have wanted to say three words ever since...this morning actually... and now its four." Rayne looked up at me.  
I took a shaky breath and opened my mouth.

"I. Love. You. Too." I whispered into her ear and I saw her smile. And almost immediately kissed. Her tongue pushed against mine, and I let myself relax and I felt her relax in my grip too. That is, until we heard the door open.

"Hey guys I was wondering how-" Frank stood in the door way, staring at us. "Uh... I interrupted something didn't I..." He gulped and backed away slowly. Rayne and I laughed at his reaction and went inside. The others all sat in the living room, listening to Gerard sing a song he wrote a long time ago.

_ Turn away,  
If you could get me a drink  
Of water 'cause my lips are chapped and faded  
Call my aunt Marie  
Help her gather all my things  
And bury me in all my favorite colors,  
My sisters and my brothers, still,  
I will not kiss you,  
'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you._

Now turn away,  
'Cause I'm awful just to see  
'Cause all my hairs abandoned all my body,  
Oh, my agony,  
Know that I will never marry,  
Baby, I'm just soggy from the chemo  
But counting down the days to go  
It just ain't living  
And I just hope you know

That if you say (if you say)  
Goodbye today (goodbye today)  
I'd ask you to be true (cause I'd ask you to be true)

'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you  
'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you

Once had finished, I recognized the song. He called it Cancer. When I looked around the room, everyone was in tears. Even Rayne and I were practically sobbing. The song held so much meaning, that we had no way to react to it. We couldn't handle it all.

A/N: Okay, i know, you hate me. Short chapter . I'm under a lot of pressure, I'm sorry. After next tuesday I should be writing longer chapters, but I have a huge history project due tuesday which I haven't quite yet started, so, ya. Sorry. And, I know Cancer was not the first song they wrote, but I was currently listening to it, and in tears, so I had the urge to add it. UNTIL NEXT UPDATE!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: CHAPTER...10, right? Ugh i'm bad at this. :P just read...

**Gerard's POV**

After I had finished up the song, everyone was in tears. Bob, being the joker of the group, ran over and hugged me really really tight.

"OH GERARD! Th-that was s-s-s-s-so b-b-BEAUTIFUL!" He mocked. We all broke out into a series of laughter as Bob finished his act and took a bow. On the third bow, however, Frank saw his opportunity to push him over. He lightly pushed him and we all watched as he fell to the floor. He sat up and laughed with us. But Frank didn't let him get up that easily. He leapt onto his back.  
"BOBBERT! GIMME A PIGGY BACK RIDE!" He whined playfully. Bob shook his head and dropped Frank on the couch.  
"Sorry, but I don't give rides. But..." He wiggled his eyebrows and stared at me, grinning. "But maybe your big strong boyfriend will." Frank perked up and stared at me.

I shook my head wildly and Bob, but it was too late. Frank was already inches away from my face giving me a look I was fairly familiar. The Frank Iero Puppy Dog Pout. And naturally, it was too hard to resist. I sighed and nodded. Frank smiled and hopped up onto my back.

"Where shall I go, oh Frankie?" I asked. Frank sat and thought.  
"Hm... your bed.." He paused. "...room..." He laughed at my reaction of freezing in my current position. I rolled my eyes.  
"Oh shush! To my bedroom I go." I laughed and I brought him downstairs. I dumped him on my bed. He began to clap like a small child.

"Aw is wittle fwankie happy?" I kissed him playfully.

"Uh huh, and i would be happier if you kissed me again." he puckered his lips.

"Only if you tell me how... it.. happened." I gave Mikey's famous poker face, although, the master does it much better.

"You really wanna know?" He sighed and I nodded. "Here, lets go to the park, and I'll tell you on the way, how about." that sounded reasonable. So i followed him to the park as he began his story. "I was walking home, like any other night, and it was raining really hard and it was really late, like, 11 at night, so I called my mom to come get me. She told me to wait at the old rundown church a couple miles from our house, and so i did. I sat there for almost 10 minutes until I heard a noise. It sounded like something stepping on a creaky old floor board or something... So I went in to investigate. Strangely, there was nothing in there. The room was empty, not even a simple seat was in their. As i looked around, I saw a large, creepy, dark looking statue, i think it was. I didn't want to stay long enough to find out, but as i turned... it got me. I was paralyzed and couldn't move, and as it sunk its large fangs into my neck, i felt the sharp, icy cold, piercing pain and my entire body began to feel numb. The thing must of gotten scared away by my moms car, because it would've kept drinking until I was nothing but a lifeless body. My mom ran in shrieking and carefully got me into the car. She gave me everything i needed. Love, care, food, water, entertainment and even made up some crazy story about a drunk maniac attacking me out of nowhere in the dark. Somehow they believed it. But there was always one thing she could never provide." He paused. His eyes had filled with terror, his hand was rubbing his neck and he stared at me.

"blood." i finished the sentence and pulled him close to me, and connected our lips. "You've earned yourself a kiss." I smiled.

Frank turned his head, and smiled. "Hey Gee, wanna have some fun." he nodded towards the park. I followed his gesture and saw two familiar figures playing in a large puddle.

"Lead the way."

**Raynes POV **

"Hey Mikes?"

"Hm?"  
"Wanna go to the park?" I pouted. Mikey sighed and smiled.

"Oh why not. C'mon." He helped me up and together we walked to the park, hand in hand.

As we walked, we passed the alley i had been in earlier that morning. I saw a drunk man, stumbling around aimlessly and a thought popped into my head.

"Mikey..." I let go and signaled to the man. Mikey nodded and watched as I drank his blood. It tasted okay, but it had a small hint of alcohol in it. But it was a drunk guy, so what was i supposed to suspect? Coke Zero? I wish... I skipped back to Mikey, my hunger satisfied and licked me lips.

"Oh, sorry you had to see that Mikey..." I looked down and ruffled my hair nervously. Why was he so cute, even with his annoyingly adorable poker face?

"huh, what? oh sorry, i just think its so freakin awesome to have a vampire girlfriend!" His face lit up.

"Hold on... did you just say girlfriend?"

"Oh crap...uh, shoot. Rayne, will you, gosh this is so lame..., will you be my gir-" I stopped him by pressing my lips to his.

"YES! YES I WILL!" I beamed and continued to kiss him. Mikey stood in shock for a split second and then kissed back.

**_~*Time Lapse*~_**

**__**"Mikey! Ah!" i giggled. Mikey had spun me around and kissed me in the middle of the pouring rain. We were in the park, all by ourselves, soaking wet, but that made it so romantic to be kissing in the rain, all alone. Best first date ever. Mikey scooped me up and set me on the swing and gently began to push me back and forth. I started to relax and get used to being pushed.

"GOTCHA!" Mikey grabbed me around my waist and pulled me off the swing suddenly. "Mikey!" I laughed and pushed him down into a large puddle.

"Oh now you've done it!" he grinned evilly and pulled me down beside him.

"AH! THIS IS A NEW SWEATER!" I threw my head back and laughed.

"And this is a new pair of skinny jeans." he splashed me with water.

"aw what a cute couple." I turned to look up at Frank, who sat up in a tree with his phone out. He took pictures. That little...

"What are you doing here? This is our spot!" Mikey yelled at Frank. But Frank just grinned.

"Ya? And this tree is our spot"

"wait, _our?_"

Gerard came out from behind the tree, also with his phone. "Yep, Frank, i think these pictures are keepers."  
"You got that right." Frank laughed.

I looked from Frank to Gerard.

"Wait, why aren't you in the tree Gerard?"  
"Ah, don't climb." he shrugged, and Frank rolled his eyes.

"Ya, we're working on that part." and he hopped down and kissed Gerard on the cheek.

Mikey and I looked at eachother.  
"C'mon Mikes, lets leave the 2 lovebirds alone..." I whispered in his ear. And we started back to his house, dripping wet and laughing about the last couple of hours. Such a crazy, but perfect day.

"Rayne." Mikey stopped in front of his house.  
"Yes Mikey?"  
"I love you!" and we made out in front of the whole neighborhood, but we didn't mind. No one else seemed too. Until we heard his mom...

"MICHEAL JAMES WAY!" busted...


	11. Chapter 11

****A/N: Haaaaiii dere! Yes, this is indeed chapter 11. I've been focusing on this story more then my other "Frerard: Love is Love", mostly because I've lost ideas for that. So, if you have any good ones, please share! in the mean time, read and review ;D

**Mrs. Ways POV (wont be long...)**

"What on earth do you think you were doing?" I scolded Mikey as he sat, with the girl he had been kissing earlier, on the couch.  
"Uh...Kissing my girlfriend?" He shrugged. I groaned. He knew the rules. No dating any strange girls that I don't know anything about!

"Mikey... Care to introduce me?" I raised my eyebrows impatiently.

"Oh sure. Rayne, this is my mom, mom this is Rayne."

"Hi Mrs. Way." She smiled sweetly and gave a small wave. Hm. Maybe she isn't that bad.

**Mikey's POV**

"Okay, Rayne, if you date my little boy, I need your phone number, your age and...oh yes any important information I need to know?" Rayne nodded and wrote down her number, and she told my mom her age. "Good girl, now, anything I should know?" Rayne seemed to hesitate and she shifted uncomfortably.

"_Mikey help me." _She mouthed, her eyes filled with worry. I looked back to my mom who was now beginning to look suspiciously at Rayne.

"Hey mom! Did I tell you that Rayne is into vampires like me?" I changed the subject, saving Rayne. I looked back over to her and she had relaxed.

"Mikey...How many times have I told you. Vampires don't exist. And even if they did, they are nothing but, cold blooded, heartless, blood sucking, murdering, horrible, disgusting, monsters who never deserved an afterlife!" She scolded. Rayne winced at every word and looked like she wanted t. I don't really blame her though. Gerard and I love my mom, don't get me wrong, but sometimes... she's a little bias and has a problem with expressing her opinions a little too much.

"Okay, Mikey dear, theres some left overs from last night, if you and your girlfriend get hungry. I'm off to work!" She called as she walked out the door. As soon as she was gone, Frank and Gerard came in.

"Oh hey Mikes, Frank and I were wondering if we should tell mom and dad about us and him and Rayne, being, well, y'know, vampires?" He asked.  
"THEY'RE VAMPIRES!" I whirled around and found my dad standing in the hall. "SWEET!" He hurried over and joined us.

"Any ways... Should we tell mom?" Gerard continued.

I shook my head frantically and showed Gerard what our dear mother had said. Yes, I record our conversations, because one day I plan to show them to her and show her how ridiculous she was being. So far its going good. When I looked over at Frank, he had tensed, and Gerard was stunned.

"I feel like i have been stakes...In the heart." He placed a shaky, pale hand over his heart. "27 times..."

"On the bright side, our dad loves vampires! In case you couldn't tell" I tried to get them to smile, it worked for a second, until Rayne spoke up.  
"Mikey, what will happen when she finds out! She's gonna hate me! She'll make you stay away from me!" She expressed her deep concern.

"_More like drive a stake through your heart..._" My dad muttered.

"WHAT?" Rayne and Frank were almost on the verge of tears. This is just horrible...

"Dad!" I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Sorry Mikes." He stood up. "I'll just go now..." and with that he went up to his room. We waited until he was gone.

"MIKEY WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!" Frank was on Gerards back, hugging his neck, while Gerard was pacing back and forth.

"Uh, I'm not sure you guys. But, maybe we could do something to get our minds off this?" I suggested. "Double date how about." Rayne calmed down a bit and smiled. When we looked at Frank and Gerard, they were both staring at us, wide eyed.

"What? You haven't asked him yet! Okay, well, we'll give you two some privacy." We snickered and went around the corner. We stayed silent and listened.

"Tell me what Gerard..." That was obviously Frank.  
"Uh... I love you?" He laughed anxiously.

"Well no duh." I could tell Frank was rolling his eyes. "Theres something else isn't there, GeeGee."

Rayne and I covered our mouths to stop the laughter. _GeeGee? _

"Uh, well, okay, here it goes." Gerard, or should i say_ GeeGee, _took a deep breath. "Frankie, will you be my boyfriend?" _Frankie? okay this was too good. _I silently laughed to myself, as Rayne did the same.

"I thought you'd never ask." Frank, or _Frankie,_ said in a quiet tone and... then there was a silence. Rayne and I popped our heads around the corner and saw the two having a make out session on the couch.

"OKAY! TO THE COFFEE HOUSE WE GO!" Rayne and I marched out the door, and noticed they weren't following. We came back and they were still kissing.

"C'mon GeeGee." I taunted. "You to Fwankie." They glared at me.

"Coming, Mickey!" Gerard laughed.

"NEVER CALL ME MICKEY AGAIN!" I shouted.

"Hm... Mickey's kinda cute..." Rayne smirked.

"Mickey's fine..." I squeaked as she place a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Okay, so, you three coming or what?" She grabbed my hand and ran out the door, with Frank and Gerard following closely.

A/N: Okay, so this I thought was a good place to take a break from the story for a couple days :P I have a big project that I have to do, so I won't have time to do this. But! It is not over yet! Do not worry! I will return with more great ideas! Until next time.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: hewwo :3 yes, it is Tuesday... which means UPDATE TIME! :D haha, so, yes, enjoy ah yes, and Hailey? I will get back at you somehow and someday. -_- and don't say 'what?' cuz u know what!

**Raynes POV**

"Hey mikey...?" I asked him. He was sitting opposite of me in the booth at the small Coffee shop. Mikey looked up from his drink. We were currently alone, because Frank and Gerard went to talk to the manager about the waitress "accidentally" spilling on Frank. I could tell straight away that she was a homophobe. I always know when someone is by the way they act. It actually obvious. "What would you think of me if... i was never a vampire?" Mikey almost choked on his coffee.

"If you _weren't_? Oh gosh...I don't know Rayne, things would definitely be different..." He joked. I frowned.

"Mikey..."

"I'm kidding, you know i am! I love you, vampire or not, and no matter what you are or what you do, nothing can replace that feeling. And thats the truth." He leaned in over the table, and I did the same. Our lips were about to touch, but our moment was interrupted.

"Okay, we will never set foot in this shop ever again!" Gerard stormed over with Frank, who looked pissed off. I can tell because his eyes were extremely bright red. They were glowing...

"He will not burn in hell..." he hissed.

"Ya, uh, they said some pretty harsh things to little Frankie here-"  
"...THEY WILL!"  
"-so, we're gonna leave before the place is full of bodies. Lifeless ones." He patted Franks shoulder, and steered him out of the building. Mikey sighed and frowned.  
"We better follow them..." He nodded out the window.

"ya.." I frowned as I followed him out the door and into the cold.

"Don't worry. We'll finish what we started when we get home." He grinned and planted a small kiss on my cheek.

**Frank's POV**

"Gerard, you didn't have to do that." I looked up at him. His dark hair was all messed up and a smile was spread across his face.

"Frankie, what else would I have done?" Gerard pulled me close.

"Uh, you could've just walked away. Its not the first time I've met a homophobe."  
"But you're my little frankie." He grinned. "I can't let you be treated like that."  
"Well, you didn't have to punch the manager in the face." I laughed.

"Oh he got what he deserved." Gerard led me up the stairs into his house. When we got in, the first thing I saw was the clock.

"Crap, Gerard, I have to get home!" I turned to him.

"Want me to walk you home?"

"Gerard. I'm a vampire. I think I can walk home by myself." I reached up and kissed him before running out the door. "Bye Geegee! Love you!"

I ran as fast as vampire speed can take you, and reached my house.

"Frank? Is that you?" My mom called from the living room.

"Ya. Its me mom." I dropped my stuff by the door.

"Okay, well, just thought you should know something..." She went pale. Almost looking like a vampire herself.

"Mom...? Whats wrong...?"

"Your father...hes coming tonight."

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry Frankie, honey, i just found out a couple of minutes ago. He wouldn't listen to me." She apologized.  
"No, its okay Mom. But if he-"  
"No. no, Frank, you will not."  
"But-" My sentence was cut off.

"Hello Linda. Frank." My father stood in the doorway.

"Hi... dad..."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Yes, you guys hate me for the last cliff hanger. And I just wanna say thank you to my awesome reviewers:  
**HaileyMarieWeary**

**MySickObsession**

**CoconutLover74**

**and BlackxForever **

YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! :D Okay, now, on with the story!

**Frank Sr.(Mr. Iero)POV**

**"**Well...Frank... how _are you?" _I sneered. Frank, my sickly pale, disgusting son stood in front of me, staring at me, his eyes glowing with hatred.

"Dead as I'll every be." He snarled.

"Frankie honey, why don't you go to your boyfriends house, your father and I need to talk." Her eyes never left me as she told Frank to go. He obeyed willingly and walked out.

"Now what do you want." She demanded.

"I want to take Frank for a while. I wanted to catch up the time I've lost. Time is precious. So, I was thinking about having some father - son bonding time at my cabin in Vermont! We would do a bunch of things. Fishing, football, hunting-"  
"-NOT hunting..."  
"Okay, hiking and other things. C'mon Linda. I just want to spend time with my son." I pleaded. Linda looked me in the eye.

"Tell me how long."  
"I don't know. Maybe a couple months?" She stayed silent and began to think it over in her head.

**Frank's POV**

"Maybe a couple months?" My dad had asked. My mom was quiet for a few brief moments. _Please say no... please say no... _

"Alright Frank. A couple of months. Only on one condition. You treat him like he's your son, like a human being, not a beast. As much as it pains me to say it, I'm trusting you with my baby boy for the next few months." She sighed. _What? _I sprinted down the road to Gerards house, trying to save my tears.

"Frank? Whats with you? You look like you've just seen a zombie!" Mikey said, making Rayne a little disappointed because it had interrupted their make out session.

"Wheres Gerard?"

"Downstairs in his room. Wait Frank, WHATS WRONG!" He hollered after me as I left. I ran down

"GERARD!" I wailed as I flopped onto his lap, burying my face into the crook of his neck.  
"Frankie, whats wrong? What happened?" He brushed the hair out of my face.  
"I- I'm going to Vermont!"  
"What?"  
"I can't do anything to change their minds, I can't leave, not with out you!" I began to sob into his shoulder. Calmly, Gerard placed a finger under my chin, and looked me dead in the eye.  
"Frank? Do something for me."  
"Anything, Gerard."  
"Bite me."  
"What? Gerard, I don't think you understand. You don't deserve to go through all that. The pain is unbearable!"  
"Just do it Frankie!"  
"Okay..." I sighed and he tilted his head, making his neck available. And carefully and slowly, sunk my fangs into my boyfriends neck. I leaned down, and placed a small kiss on his lips.  
"I love you Gee." I murmered and he smiled, before passing out.

**~*Time Lapse*~  
**

"Goooooood morning, sleeping beauty!" I laughed, as Gerard's eyes fluttered open.

"How long was I sleeping..." He groaned.  
"Oh, not long. About an hour." I ruffled his black hair, and he swatted my hand away as he sat up.  
"OH god Frankie, you weren't kidding... my neck feels like its on fire..." He winced as he rubbed the spot where I bit him. His eyes were a new, beautiful shade of red and his fangs were pearly white. He grinned, seeing my face as I stared.  
"Have I ever told you how sexy you are as a vampire?" I giggled. Gerard raised an eyebrow, keeping his smile, and began to strut around the room.  
"How about now?"  
"I have no words." I laughed and sat on the bed.

"Gerard?"  
"What Frankie?"  
"I love you..."  
"Love you too." And Gerard picked me up bridal style, spinning me around as he kissed me. Unfortunately, the moment was ruined by my phone buzzing. Gerard dropped me, and I looked at the new text.

_Frank, time to come home. You need to pack for tomorrow... You're going to Vermont. I know you were listening. I'm sorry, but you have to go. So, you need to come and pack.  
-Mom_

I slipped the phone back into my pocket. "I have to Gerard. Go and..pack." I ran to the door and turned. "Oh, and have a good dinner, if you catch my meaning." I smirked and left in a hurry.

***~Skipping to the next morning~***

"G'morning son." I was welcomed by a warm, fatherly smile. He was oddly happy, and it scared me. A lot. I groaned from the sunlight in the room, and quickly put on a change of clothes. As I grabbed my coffee off the counter, my mom walked over, looking regretful.  
"Frankie, I'm sorry about all this."  
"Do I have to go?"  
"Unfortunately, yes. But, Frank, if he does _anything _to you that is hurtful and abusive, I give you permission to... you know. Do what you do best." She shivered at the thought of all the blood. "Oh, and your boyfriend Gerard is outside. And just to tell, you, I like him. Hes a sweet boy." I looked out the window, seeing Gerard standing out in my lawn, with a small black box.

"gerard?" i asked as I stepped out into the dew covered grass. Gerard smiled nervously and handed me the box.  
"Its a... goodbye gift..." He said as I opened up the black box. Inside, was a black necklace chain, holding half of a red heart. When I looked up from the necklace i saw Gerard was wearing the other half. I smiled.

"It _was _for my ex back when we were still together, but when we broke up she kinda gave it back, because she wanted to forget me or something. But, I'm glad I kept them." He took the chain from my hand and spun me around. "Here. Let me help you." I felt his cold hands on the back of my neck, and he turned me around again, putting the two halves together, forming a beautiful blood red heart. I looked up, our faces so close that our noses were rubbing together. Gerard grinned, revealing his two fangs that were barely visible. Noticing my gaze, he chuckled.  
"Does wittle Fwankie want something?"  
"Maybe..." I giggled as he licked his teeth. He smiled bigger, and then decided to push his tongue into my mouth. Perfection.

A/N:  
Okay, reading/writing these make me realize 3 things:  
1. I have no life... NO OFFENSE TO ANYBODY! I love fanfiction.  
2. I have way to much time on my hands.  
3. I AM IN DESPERATE NEED OF A BOYFRIEND!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Like I said before... i really really need a boyfriend... but being the freak at school doesn't exactly help with that xD haha oh well FREAKS RULE! I'm just gonna wait for a guy who accepts my freakiness and is also a freak :) haha FREAKS UNITE! okay... thats enough talking now. Enjoy... ya... okay. I'm done now...

Franks POV

I've only been here for a week and I already know how I feel about Vermont. It sucks. Gerard isn't here, my school is just like back in New Jersey and my dad is just acting so nice... its disgusting and its so fake, I can tell. I know when people are faking things...y'know?

"Dad?" I called as I entered the small living room, where he sat in an arm chair reading a newspaper.  
"Yes son?" He flashed me a big grin.

"Uh, I'm going out."

"Okay. Be back for dinner." and he returned to his paper as I walked out the door and into town.

"_where can I find a decent coffee shop in this place?" _ I muttered under my breath. This place was so small and it was nothing compared to NJ. I knew where all the good coffee shops were in Jersey, and here I can't find one. After an hour of wandering, I finally found a starbucks. As i walked in the door, almost instantly my phone buzzed in my jeans pocket. I smiled as I looked at the new text.

"_Hey baby. I miss u." _It was Gerard.

"**Hey Geegee. Miss u 2. I wish u were here."  
**

"_My mom says i can visit this weekend :)"  
"_**Really? Yay! I can see my Geebear!"  
****  
**_"I can see my Frankie! :D"  
_

"**I gtg. At starbucks, and i need my coffee ASAP" **_  
** "**gr. no fair. I need coffee but im still so sore from last week. byebye!"  
_

I slid the phone back into my pocket with ease and looked up.

"ACH!" i ran into two teenage girls. One was glaring at me.

"Watch it!" She barked. She had long, black hair that covered her left eye and was wearing a dark red hoodie, and ripped black skinny jeans, along with a pair of black converse.

"Gabby...its okay... he didn't mean it." the other one said to the girl who I assumed was Gabby.

"Hailey, its not! Hes just another homophobe trying to ruin our date!" She growled, her gaze not leaving me. I looked from Gabby to the other girl. Her look kind of contrasted Gabby's. She wasn't as goth, but still wore thick black eye liner, and a black hoodie. Her hair was medium length and was tied up in a messy pony tail.  
"Gabs you don't know that." She rolled her eyes and looked at me. "So, who are you? Never seen you around Vermont before."  
"Uh, I'm Frank. Frank Iero, and yeah. I just moved here with my dad, no matter how much I didn't want to. I hate it here."  
"Why don't you like it here?" Hailey looked almost hurt I had said that. Now I feel guilty... dang...

"Well, for one, my dad is the definition of evil. He left me and my mom 2 years ago and decides that he wants to spend time with the son he hates. And I had to leave my boyfriend back in New Jersey." I frowned, and looked down at the necklace he had given me.

"See! I told you!" Hailey punched Gabby playfully. "He has a boyfriend! Whats his name?" she returned her focus to me.

"Gerard. Ok, lets sit down before someone runs into us." I laughed and sat down at the nearest booth.  
"Uh, Frank, why did your dad leave you?" Gabby asked hesitantly.  
"I'd rather not say... if thats okay..." I answered after debating if I should tell them the real reason why. The answer was no.

"I understand... its okay." She smiled sweetly. We began to talk about what NJ was like, and they told me all the great things to do in Vermont. They're actually pretty cool. We exchanged numbers and Gabby, who was actually quiet for a while, asked if I wanted to hang out.

"So, Frank, Hailz and I were about to go see a movie. Wanna come?" She asked.

"Eh..why not." I smiled as we left Starbucks. Today was actually turning out to be one of my best days here, not to mention this weekend would be the best ever. Gerard was coming to see me, and I couldn't wait! But as we reached the theater I felt the oh so familiar craving for the one substance that would satisfy it. Blood. My mouth went extremely dry and my head began to pound. It wasn't much, i had felt worse, but this meant I would have to skip the movie. I turned to Hailey and Gabby.  
"Uh, look, I'm sorry guys, but I have to go. I don't have a lot of time to explain, but I really do need to go. Don't follow me!" I yelled as I ran away as far as I could before I went insane from lack of blood. I had left my only two friends I had here standing in confusion as to why I had ditched them with out a good solid reason. Great.

A/N: Ya, sorry its so bad...I'm just really exhausted from my DC trip this past week and I found out my dog is getting put to sleep tomorrow morning. So tonight is the last night I'll ever see her. She'll be gone forever. So thats why I won't be writing for a while :P Im sorry, but its just gonna feel so weird not seeing her in the house or hearing her barking all the time and I've been crying all day and crying so hard I cant smile and forgot what it felt like to be happy... Oh god i feel like i'm pouring my problems on you guys. Sorry. but, ya. see you in a week or so :P


	15. Chapter 15

A/N:Thanks to Rayne I'm paranoid about updating my fanfictions now. -_- THANKS A LOT! FEELIN THE LOVE!

Gerards POV

You know what I wanna know... is who knew being a vampire was so much freakin fun? I mean, sure, killing people isn't exactly all that pleasing, but you do what you gotta do, right? Well, for me, thats drinking the soothing, warm blood of people. Its oddly satisfying.

"Gerard? Time for dinner, honey!" My mom called from the kitchen. Great. Another dinner, just awkwardly sitting there messing with the tasteless food on my plate. It seems that ever since I became a vampire all other food just lost its taste for some reason. I can still vaguely taste it, but it all tastes the same in a way.

After a couple long, awkward minutes of silence at the table, my mom asked the worst question. "So when do I get to meet your boyfriend, Frank?" She beamed across the dinner table. Mikey looked at me and shook his head.

"Uh... Frank? Oh, uh, I'm not sure you would like him very much Mom. He has a lot of tattoos and piercings..." I crossed my fingers under the table.

"Oh I don't care, Gerard. I respect that." She smiled. "Now, you never answered my question."

I had to think fairly quick. "Uh... when we go up to visit him maybe? Depends on how hes... feeling..." I glanced over at Mikey. Luckily the doorbell rang before my mom could respond. Mikey was the one to answer.

"Rayne? What are you doing here...?"  
"Uh, can I talk to you Mikes..."  
"Sure..." He shrugged and stepped outside, shutting the door behind them. I wonder what was so important.

Rayne's POV

"I kinda need your help..." I said.

"With what?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, I kinda... maybe... possibly told my parents..." I looked around and lowered my voice. "that i'm a vampire..." i finished in a hushed tone. Mikey's eyes widened and remained silent. "They're gonna..." I stopped myself. Mikey looked worried enough.

"Tell me Rayne. What happened."

"They're gonna take me away and...and... I don't know..." I sunk to my knees on the steps and buried my face in my hands. Mikey knelt down quietly.  
"Rayne. You'll be okay. Did they believe you?" I looked up at him, wiping away my tears.  
"They have a crucifix Mikey." I pulled up the back of my shirt, revealing the wounds and burns. "and they... they used a knife..." Mikey looked at me. I rolled up my sleeve and sure enough on my forearm was carved the word "Monster".

"Oh my gosh Rayne..." He gasped.

"I can't believe they would do that. I mean, my own parents. I thought that they would understand, that they would help me and still love me as their daughter. But no. No I was wrong. They never cared about me. They're going to wake up the next morning and not even care I left without leaving a note. I'm just a monster. A horrible, disgusting creature that does nothing but kill. Just like your mom said." I said. "I... I just don't know who, or _what_, i am anymore Mikey..."

"They also... tried to..." I paused to take in a shaky breath.  
"They tried what?" He said quietly. I couldn't answer, so instead I showed him again what they had done to me. I took off my hoodie, and my tee shirt, revealing a white,blood stained cami. But the blood was all coming from one spot. The heart.

"They tried to stake me Mikey." And then I lost all control and broke down. "They took a sharp wooden stake and stabbed me in the heart. It hurt more than any other pain in the world. I wished I could die right there and leave this all behind. But half of the pain wasn't from the wound... it was from my parents. Their hatred broke me and hurt me. I thought that they cared and loved me. But..." I continued to cry. I felt Mikey wrap an arm around me.

"Its okay Rayne... I understand." he reassured me and it actually made me feel better, knowing her still loved me. No matter what.

"Yo, guys, my mom told me to... whats going on..." Gerard opened the door and looked from me to Mikey. Then he saw my arm and the blood that was still barely leaking from the wound. He scowled. "Who did this."  
"my...my..." I began but Mikey helped me out and finished it for me.  
"Her sad excuse for parents." He said and shook his head. " the fact they would do this to their daughter is horrible."

A/N: ya, i wish i could continue writing more right now, but i'm off to a sleepover :D haha with Rayne and our friend. FUN FUN FUN! :D REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Yea, so, at the sleepover... we had a skittle fight and Rayne made a pancake that was shaped like the universe and made me eat it. -_- do you have any idea HOW awkward that was for me. We also watched a lot of Dr. Who... OH AND BTW; If you find any typos in any of the chapters... just know i have a problem with typos...

**Mikey's POV**

"They tried to stake me Mikey." she said barely in a whisper. She was shaking beyond belief. She was terrified of what would happen to her. As she said the last few words of that sentence, she let the tears spill down her cheeks. " "They took a sharp wooden stake and stabbed me in the heart. It hurt more than any other pain in the world. I wished I could die right there and leave this all behind. But half of the pain wasn't from the wound... it was from my parents. Their hatred broke me and hurt me. I thought that they cared and loved me. But..." Rayne couldn't finish the rest of the statement. Her tears kept coming. So, being the good boyfriend I am, I wrapped one arm around her shoulder.  
"Its okay Rayne... I understand." I said calmly. She nodded. Then, Gerard opened up the door to see the depressing scene.

"Yo, guys, my mom told me to... whats going on..." He stopped when he caught sight of Rayne. "who did this." he snarled. He was pissed off.

"my..my.." Rayne tried to say.

"her sad excuse for parents. the fact they would do this to their daughter is just horrible!" I scowled. Gerard knelt down.

"Rayne, do you need somewhere to stay?" He asked softly. Gerard could be aggressive at times, but he really was a good brother. Rayne nodded slightly. "well, I'll be right back." He got up and walked back into the house, returning minutes later with my mom.

"Oh my goodness, child! Come inside! You're a mess! What happened to you!" She gasped and asked questions non stop.

"MOM!" I snapped. She looked at me. "I think Rayne just needs some rest." My mom seemed to understand and nodded, looking back to Rayne. "Your room is just next to Mikey's room, honey. His room has the unicorn sticker on the door." She cracked a smile. Rayne giggled and nodded, leaving to find her room.

"I thought I got rid of that sticker last week..." I turned to Gerard, scowling. He just smirked and skipped out the door for his nightly routine. We always told mom it was for fresh air, and luckily, she believed us. He would be in some huge amount of trouble if she asked why he always came back so late smelling faintly of blood. He always did. Once we found him sleeping on the steps outside. My mom was convinced he went out partying and got really drunk, and almost never let him go out after that, but I convinced her it wouldn't happen again. Gerard's been careful about it now, but I always worry something will happen. He is my big brother after all.

**Franks POV**

"Frank...? Where'd you go...?" I heard voices following me. Crap, I told them to stay there! I ran as fast as I could and hid behind the large dumpster, hoping they would go away. Unfortunately, life isn't very good to me, and they turned the corner, and found me.

"Frank, whats going on?" Gabby folded her arms. I felt the burning in the back of my throat begin to grow.  
"You both have to leave. Now." I said anxiously. They can't be here, not now.  
"Not until you explain." Hailey frowned. No, this is not the time..

"Not now, I promise I will later, now you guys have to leave!" I began to push them away frantically, but they wouldn't move. I had no other choice. I ran.  
I ran as fast as i could, and when I turned the corner again, I took off, finally losing them. I hoped at least...

"FRANK? WHERE'D YOU GO?" I heard Hailey call from a ways a way. I'm not sure how far away they were... And after almost an hour of enduring the growing pain of thirst and running, I lost them. They gave up and left. I felt kinda bad actually, snapping at them earlier. But you gotta do, what you gotta do! As I sat there against a wall, I began to listen. Listen for any sign of someone coming. Alone. Just then I heard foot steps. I think they were alone, I wasn't sure, but following my gut instinct I ran and launched myself on... whoever it was. I relaxed, feeling the blood satisfy my thirst. But as soon as I opened my eyes, I immediately removed myself before it was too late.  
"...Gabby...?" I gasped as I pulled away. Standing behind her, frozen in her tracks, was Hailey.

"Crap Hailey, I can explain..." I started towards her, as she picked up her unconscious girlfriend.

"No. Stay away from me... Stay away from us..." She stood up straight, glared at me, partly furious and partly frightened, and left without another word. Leaving me all alone. In a place that I barely knew.

"...I'm...sorry..."

A/N: there. New chapter :) HAHA! Yeah... So, I'm gonna go read another fiction I'm currently addicted too *-* its awesome. its called: And The Sky Opened Up on wattpad. GO FIND AND READ IT :D but first...  
REVIEW 3


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: So... this may just turn out to be a chapter that has come out of boredom... =.= haha, yeah. I'm running out of ideas here!

**Hailey's POV**

A week later I sat at a park bench all by myself. No one around me, no one here. Just me.

"Hailey...?" I heard a soft voice behind me. I lifted my head up and whirled around.  
"Frank...?" I stood up. "No... go. Get away..." I began slowly backing away.  
"I'm sorry... I really am Hailey... I never meant to kill her..." He came out from the bushes and collapsed on the ground. He looked horrible. His skin was completely white and his eyes were bloodshot. Extremely bloodshot and under his eyes were dark circles.  
"Frank... are you okay...?" I steped towards him cautiously. He tried to get back up as he shook his head, and fell back down.  
"No... I'm not..." His voice was hoarse. "Its been a week since I bit Gabby, Hailey. That was the last time I ever fed on any blood..." He croaked. A wave of guilt overcame me at that moment. "I'm slowly dying Hailey... I'll never hurt anyone again..."

"I forgive you."  
"What"  
"I said I forgive you for killing her. It wasn't your fault, you couldn't see it was her in the dark and she kinda deserved it..." I shrugged.  
"What do you mean? I thought she was your girlfriend..."  
"She was. But a few days before we met you I found out she was cheating on me, I was planning on breaking up with her. The way she acted all innocent and sweet towards me sickened me..." I frowned. "You kinda saved me some trouble." Frank stared at me with is red eyes.

"You don't hate me?"  
"Dude, you hid the fact you were a freakin vampire. I understand that." I said helping him up onto the bench. He smiled.  
"Thanks Hailz. So, now what are you gonna do?"

"Well, that can wait. I wanna know how your weekend went with your boyfriend."  
"Oh... Yeah, well, I kinda cancelled it. I told him to wait because it wasn't the best time..." He frowned.

"Oh... I'm sorry Frank. Well, maybe he can come this weekend?"  
"Nah.." He shook his head. "He can't see me like this..."

"Well go get some... medicine or whatever vampires need when they're sick."

"Blood?"  
"Yeah. that."

"I will. Later. Anyways... hows life been since Gabby...well, y'know." He changed the subject.

"Easier, I can tell you that, but now I have a huge crush on a girl from school..."

"Oh? And who is she?"  
"Dakota. Dakota Carter. We're close friends, but I'm afraid she'll get weirded out if I tell her I like her in that kind of way..."

Frank sighed. "And this is how Gerard and I started out..." He shook his head. "I just told him. Just went up to him and said 'I love you'."  
"And what happened?"  
"Well, I kissed him. And he kissed back obviously. Now, we're boyfriends." He grinned. "I miss him a lot, but I'm only here for two more months I think. I hope."

"So... what you're saying is... I should just tell her?" Frank nodded.  
"Go do it when you see her next. Now if you'll excuse me... I have some blood I have to drink. I feel like I'm going to pass out soon." He got up and began to wobble away. I laughed at the way he walked. By the time he was gone it was almost 1 in the afternoon, and I had thought about what he said. '_Go do it when you see her next' _He had told me. So thats what I'm going to do.

~* TIME LAPSE *~

"Hi Dakota..." I said sheepishly. I was standing at her door, in the middle of a saturday, about to tell her something that could change everything.

"Uh, Hi Hailey. Why are you here? I figured you'd be at home all day. Like usual." She laughed, flipping her neon blue and white bangs out of her midnight blue eyes. "Helloooo earth to Haileyyyy!" She waved a hand in front of my face. "You in there?"  
"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. Just thought I would, y'know, stop by. Say hello..." I said awkwardly as I made my way into the living room.

"No, really. Why are you here Hailz. You never leave the house on a weekend." She giggled again. Oh god that giggle...

"I have to tell you something Dakota..." I took in a deep breath.

"What is it?" She asked curiosily. I stared at her snake bites as she said it. I can never look at her directly when I'm talking to her.

"How would you feel if... one of your best friends had a small crush on you..."

"Uh, depends on the person I guess...? why?" She sat beside me.

"Dakota I think I... I think I love you..."

A/N: okay. so. there. Last update for a while. I'm going to camp for a week on August 5th and I have a lot of stuff to do -.- Anyways, I'm open to some suggestions for the next chapter. I have writers block for this story aswell... :P REVIEW PLEASE! 3

~ Crash Fire


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: And here is le next chapter :3 Yus, I'm back from Cam it was really fun... I HAD A GLOW PARTY AT MIDNIGHT AND IT WAS FRIKKEN AWESOME :D

**Dakotas POV**

"I..I think I love you Dakota..." she stuttered. I didn't respond. All I did was stand up and walk away. I didn't go to my room, i left the house, leaving Hailey sitting in my family room all by herself. I would've felt really bad about it, but right now I was in that state of shock where I didn't really register what was going on until I managed to calm down. It wasn't until my phone buzzed that I snapped out of it.  
Looking around I saw I was sitting at the park, but not alone. There was a couple, two teenage boys, rolling around in the grass, pecking small kisses on each others lips in between little giggles. A smile spread across my face. Thats what true love is, right there. Then I remembered the text. I whipped my phone out. The text... it was from Hailey... And reading made me want to cry...

_"Hey Dakota... I guess you hate me now, so I'm gonna do you a favor. Bye._  
_~Hailey"  
_ What?! What does she mean I_ hate_ her?! What does she mean shes going to_ do me a favor_?! What does she mean by _BYE_?! Finally the unwanted, horrific, terrifying thought. Suicide. I bolted from the bench and to my house, looking around frantically. She wasn't there. So I ran to her house. Hailey was no where to be found. Instead a boy stood on the lawn pacing nervously.  
"Okay, I have no idea WHO you are, but you obviously know Hailey! Do you know where she is?!" I started screaming at him, tears streaming down my face. The boy turned, looking extremely pale.

"I wish I knew..." his voice cracked as he fell the ground weeping. "I wish I knew..."

"Can you help me find her then..?" I said softly. The boy looked up and nodded.

"Where do you think she is..." He asked as he stood up.

"The river. Do you know where that is?" I asked as we began running.

"Yeah. I do." He called from behind me, but when i looked back he wasn't there. Somehow he had gotten AHEAD of me. '_how did he do that...' _I thought to myself. And only a few minutes later i heard "I FOUND HER!"

I ran over to him, where he was holding an unconcious Hailey.

"Oh my gosh what happened?! Is she alright?!" I began asking frantically.

"Shes fine. Just a little bump on the head." He shrugged. "Must've tripped and hit her head on a rock or something, but she DOES have a good-sized cut on her leg..." I followed his gaze, and sure enough there was a large, open cut on her leg, oozing blood.

"Okay, we need to get her back to my house, now!" I stated clearly and began walking.

"We should hurry... before its too late..." he mumbled that last part. I whirled around.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BEFORE ITS TOO LATE?!" I shouted and began messing with my left snakebite. His eyes widened.

"no not like that! I meant me! I have this thing with blood... I can't be around it for a long period of time before I feel 'ill'" He reassurred me.

"Oh... okay, well then yes, lets hurry!" I began running, the boy following, still carrying Hailey, soon reaching my house.

He carefully laid her down on the couch and placed a blanket over her.

"I should go now..." He headed for the front door.

"Wait! I never got your name..." I laughed.

"Oh, right. I'm Frank. And you?"  
"I'm Dakota. Thanks again for helping me find her." I smiled and nodded at him. Frank stopped and stared at me.

"Wait, you're Dakota?"  
"Yeah... why...?"  
"Oh, nothing... its just.. Hailey was talking about you this morning..."

"She was...?"  
"yeah. Well, i should ge going now. Nice to finally meet you Dakota." He smiled and waved goodbye.

"Bye Frank. you too." I waved back and shut the door behind him, strolling back to the couch. I sat down on a stool next to Hailey and stared at her. "I'm so sorry Hailey... This is all my fault..." I said softly and leaned in, kissing her softly. But I never did have the best timing for things... because just as I pulled away, her eyes shot open.

A/N: Okay. So, yeah this is what I have planned out so far with Dakota and Hailey :3 hehe If you guys have any ideas, lemme know, okay? okay. NOW GO! REVIEW AND YOU SHALL RECIEVE A UNICORN! 0-0  
~ CRASH


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: And here is le next chapter :3 Yus, I'm back from Cam it was really fun... I HAD A GLOW PARTY AT MIDNIGHT AND IT WAS FRIKKEN AWESOME :D

**Gerard's PoV **

"Rayne?" I knocked on her bedroom door. She'd been getting better in the past 4 days, but i haven't actually checked on her at all yet.

"COME ON IN GERARD!" She yelled. As I opened the door, I noticed piles of clothes everywhere, and she was twirling around. "Hey Gerard, how does this look?" She twirled again, showing off the white strapless dress.

"Uh, I love it, but whats the occasion?"

"Oh, right. Mikey is taking me out to dinner tonight, and i want to look nice." she said.

"I think you should go a little simpler... like jeans and a nice shirt?"

"Oh! I got just the thing!" she ran into her closet and came out with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and a green hoodie. "This?"

"Yeah. I think that works, I mean its just dinner." I shrugged, and almost on cue, Mikey came in.

"Oh, hey Rayne, I was gonna ask if- uh... Gerard... why are you in her room..."  
"Dude, i'm helping her pick out what to wear. Chill." I laughed at my younger brothers expression.

"Okay... anyways. How does a movie sound?"

"Sounds great Mikey." She smiled. "Which movie?"

"You can choose. I'm not picky."  
"Okay then! The Hunger Games?"

"Of course." Mikey smiled back. Rayne began to push me out of the room.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to change." She said as she shut the door.

" 'You can choose. I'm not picky.' " I mimicked Mikey. "Oh please, Mikes. I remember you refused to watch Star Wars with me and dad a few years ago because you thought there was too much violence in it."

"Relax Gerard. I've gotten better. Besides, how bad could The Hunger Games be?"

"You haven't read the books have you."

"Uh, nope." He frowned.

"Good luck, little bro." I laugh as I walked back to my room. "Enjoy the movie..."

**Frank's POV**

"Almost done you guys?" I grumbled sitting outside the changing rooms at the mall. Dakota and Hailey were taking forever. I know I said I'd take them shopping for dresses for the upcoming dance, but still. This was ridiculous.

"We're done!" Hailey announced as they came out, showing me what they chose. They had matching black dresses, with a red band around the waist of it.  
"What do you think...?" Dakota asked.

"Wow..." was all I said. The dresses were amazing.

"I know right?! They were the last ones. And, they're on sale." Hailey beamed. "Now we're gonna change _out _of the dresses, then we'll pay so we can leave. okay?"

"Finally!" I rolled my eyes and sat back down. I just wanted to get out of this place. Its not that I don't like the mall, its all the people. I can't stand being around this many people. Theres always something wrong... and something always goes wrong... I have to get out of here before I do something that I'll regret...

"Okay, c'mon Frank, lets pay." Dakota chirped and skipped to the checkout. Hailey stopped and gave me a look.  
"Frank...? Are you okay?" She whispered. She was concerned about me ever since what happened with Gabby.

"Uh... yeah. Can we just get out of here?" I pleaded. She nodded and payed quickly so we could leave.

"So, Frank, wasn't that fun." Dakota laughed as we headed for the elevator to the first floor. Sadly, we were on the third floor of the mall, which meant it took longer to get out of her.

"Yeah. sure. Fun." I rolled my eyes and looked at the shops we passed as we walked. I saw one that sold pottery and glass decorations and such. I watched a little girl around the age of 8 reach up to try and grab a glass bird, while we waited for the elevator. When she finally reached it, I realized what would happen. My eyes widened and I shook my head and began mumbling "no" to myself over and over. Just as I had feared, the girl knocked over a large vase, causing glass to scatter everywhere, and ended up getting a large slice on the leg. I began to back away slowly.

"Frank? Frank whats wrong?" Hailey gave me a questioning look again. I didn't look at her and remained silent as I watched in horror, blood ooze out of the fresh cut. That warm...fresh...dark...blood... I licked my lips hungrily as I stared. I felt my fangs slowly slide out and thats when I knew I had to get out of here. But how. There was no where I could go. I turned, staring at the wall to keep people from falling off the edge.  
"Frank what are you doing?!" Dakota stared at me.

"No... Don't..." Hailey whispered. I had to though, I had to. I backed up and ran. Ran to the edge and jumped, ready to fall about 50 feet to the hard marble floor.

"FRANK!" Hailey and Dakota screamed as I felt myself collide with the ground.

A/N: Yeah. I didn't know what else to do ;-; this idea just POPPED into my head and now its in the story.  
REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW :D


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I got a new puppy. Hes vicious and adorable lol;-;  
Okay. thats about it.  
ANYWHO  
ON WITH LE STORYYYYYYY**

Dakotas POV

"oh my god...oh my god...oh my god..." I paced back and forth in the hospital lobby.  
"Dakota... its okay... He'll be okay..." Hailey frowned up at me from the chair she was seated in.

"Hailey, he fell from the third floor onto marble. How can he be okay?!"

"Just... trust me, okay? I know what I'm talking about." She stared back down at the dull grey carpet.  
"O-okay... I trust you." I nodded and sat next to her.

"Excuse me? Ms... Weary and Ms Carter?" The doctor appeared around the corner. Hailey stood up anxiously.  
"Yes? Thats us."  
"Um... it appears your friend, Frank... it appears he survived... Its almost impossible for someone to survive a fall like that and that much blood loss..." He said with a baffled expression on his face.  
"I TOLD YOU DAKOTA!" Hailey grinned and ran into Franks hospital room, only to be met by Frank in the doorway.  
"Can we go? I hate hospitals." He laughed. Hailey hugged him tightly.  
"You're such an idiot, Frank!" She laughed back. "Don't do that again! Okay?"  
"Okay okay I won't." He smiled. I followed and was next to hug him.  
"Why did you jump in the first place...?" I tilted my head to the side and frowned. Frank scratched his head awkwardly.

"Um... its a long... long story to be honest..." he frowned.  
"C'mon... Frank tell me. I'll understand." I begged, dying to know why.  
"Frank, just tell her." Hailey nodded.  
"Okay... lets go to Starbucks first... I need coffee." Frank sighed and walked out of the building, with us following closely.

The starbucks was only a few minutes away, so it wasn't like an hours walk and Frank had ordered his coffee and sat down in a booth in the back of the small coffee shop.  
"So whats this all about Frank?" I asked, leaning over the table slightly. Frank sipped his coffee.  
"Like I said its really...really hard to explain without causing a freak out." He sighed.  
"Will it help if I promise not to freak out?"  
"No not really... thats what the all say..."  
"Fine. Just tell me?"  
"Okay. Well... remember what happened to Gabby?" Frank bit his lip and looked over at Hailey who looked away.  
"Yeah... the doctors said she got attacked by some animal..."  
"I know... thats the thing...that animal is me...I attacked her..."  
"But they said she would have survived if it wasn't for..." I paused. It couldn't be, right? "blood loss..."  
Frank nodded and opened his mouth just enough to show his small, barely noticable fangs. "My boyfriend, Gerard, is one too... and I'm here for another month with my monster of a father."  
"Is he one too?" I asked, and almost hit myself for asking a dumb question.  
"No, hes just a monster in general. He abandoned my mom and I after my 'accident' and treats me like anything BUT a human being." He frowned.  
"Wait, but that doesn't explain why you jumped at the mall."  
"We were in front of that glass shop, remember? Someone hurt themselves...badly... blood everywhere... I was about to lose it and the only way of making sure i didn't was jumping. there was no other way to go."  
"I should've seen it sooner though..." Hailey said finally.  
"Wait, you knew about this?" my eyes widened.  
"Yeah, I was there when... Gabby..."  
"Oh... well, um, Frank we should get going. Thanks for telling me... See you tomorrow?" I asked hopefully as I helped Haiely out of the booth.  
"Yeah. See you guys tomorrow." He nodded and watched us exit Starbucks.

Franks POV

I sat in the booth for another hour until I finally decided to leave. I walked into the house to find my dad standing by the stairs, with a smug grin on his face.  
"Dad?"  
"Yes son?" He said sweetly. Almost _too _sweetly.  
"Nothing..." I shook my head and said slowly, pretending I was fine. But I wasn't. Something was wrong. Very wrong, and I didn't like it. "I'm going up to my room."  
"Don't take long, dinners ready." He hollered. I shut the bedroom door, threw my stuff on the bed and pulled out my cellphone, quickly calling Gerard.  
_"Frank? Hey! We still on for tomorrow?"  
_"Of course Gee." I laughed. "But could you come early? Tonight maybe? Its really...important..."  
_"Yeah. Why? Something wrong Frankie?"  
_"No, well, maybe. I don't know. Its my dad... I think hes planning something... but I'm not sure... I'd feel safer if you were here."  
_"I'm packing now." _I could almost hear the smile in his voice, making me smile. I felt better knowing Gerard would be here tonight.  
"FRANK GET DOWN HERE!" My dad shouted from the bottom of the staircase.  
"Gerard, I have to go. Be here as soon as you possibly can okay?"  
_"okay. Bye Frank. I love you." _he said and hung up. I put my phone down on my bed, figuring I wouldn't need it. Just dinner... I hope...  
"I'm here." I sighed and entered the kitchen, but frowned when I noticed there was no food on the table or on the counters, or the stove and nothing in the oven or microwave. "Um...dad...whats going on...?" I turned around slowly, but he wasn't behind me either. Suddenly I felt two large hands cup over my mouth, one holding a cloth over my nose and mouth. A cloth... Oh no... I tried my best to struggle out of his grip, but felt the chemical being inhaled take over my senses and soon passed out and hit the floor with a loud THUD.

A/N: CLIFFY x3 haha I felt like since I've almost abandoned this story I may as well give you something to hang onto ;D love ya guys. x3 Review!


End file.
